


Lift Each Other

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [61]
Category: Instant Star
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A small slice of Kwest and Sadie's wedding day.
Relationships: Kwest/Sadie
Series: Finding My Way [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Lift Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Instant Star  
Title: Lift Each Other  
Characters: Kwest, Sadie Harrison  
Pairing: Kwest/Sadie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: A small slice of Kwest and Sadie's wedding day.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Linda Schuyler owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 without title and ending.

Word to use: Cherish

FMW #61: Lift Each Other

Kwest held Sadie's hands as they finished their vows. "We cherish every day together and I wanna continue doing that. We lift each other up, we're there for each other like a good partner should be. I love you, Sadie."

Sadie took a few moments and then said, "I spent my life looking for love. When we met, I found that in you as a friend and then a partner. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Once they had finished their vows, the couple leaned in and kissed when they were told to do so. The kiss ended and Kwest turned them to face their family and friends. "Please join us for the reception at G Major. There's food, music, and drinks. Have fun everyone."

After that, the newlyweds hurried out of the church and headed for the limo that waited. This was the best day of their lives and it would only get better.

Sadie almost got into the limo when she caught sight of her sister. She quickly walked over to Jude and hugged her. Then, with a smile, she got into the limo.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
